Once a Soc, Met a Greaser
by Rainbor123
Summary: Leah and Jasper's story :) No supernatural stuff :(
1. Chapter 1

**I own NOTHING. But the plot... **

**This probably won't be updating regularly :(**

**P.S. I had to change some things to fit the story line. There are no supernaturals :( Leah's Mom is a drunk. Bella is not Renesmee's mom**

**I wrote this after reading the Outsiders (If you haven't read that book yet, GO READ IT!) I might occasionally make a reference, or Quote from the Outsiders, if that happens, you will see a (*)**

* * *

Once, in the small town of Forks, Washington, there were three types of people. The first were the Soc's, they were the high class, elite. Then there was the Middle Class, they went to work, came home to their families, had a nice enough life. But, last, there were the 'Greasers.' They were called that for their slicked back hair. Now, not all Greasers had bad lives, in fact, very few of them did.

**_Greasers_**

First we have Paul Lahote, Paul is an angry, hotheaded, loyal, boy in a man's body. Paul was born in Tacoma. His parents divorced when Paul was eight, and his father took him back to La Push and the tribe. He is at least 6 feet tall and muscular, with brown eyes and black hair. The only person known to be able to calm his raging temper, is his girlfriend, Rachel Black, sister to Jacob Black.

Next is Jared Cameron. Jared is the second-in-command around La Push, he was born and grew up in La Push. And as what seems to be mandatory for all men in the La Push 'Pack' he was at least 6 feet tall, having long, rounded muscles, red brown skin, brown eyes, and cropped black hair. He is follows orders well, and can keep his cool in bad situations. His girlfriend, Kim who is almost by his side, keeping him sane, in the madness that is his life.

Embry Call, one of Jake's best friends, has a very relaxed attitude about life. Embry's mother, Tiffany Call, was a woman from the Makah tribe who moved to La Push when she was pregnant with him, and it was assumed that she had left his father with the Makahs. He is tall (6'4) and slender, with russet skin, long rounded muscles, cropped black hair and brown eyes. Embry is quieter and shyer than some of the other boys on the reservation. He is playful, but still comes across as being very reserved. He enjoys betting with other boys in the 'Pack', especially Jared. He is more caring and loving than his pack brothers.

Quil Ateara V. Quil was born and raised in La Push. His father, Quil Ateara IV, died in a storm when he was a child, leaving his mother, Joy, to raise him on her own. She had the help of her father-in-law, Quil Ateara III. His wing-men are Jake, and Embry.

Jacob 'Jake' Black, Jacob's personality is know as sullen and temperamental. He is one of two who dislike being part of the 'Pack', but learns to adapt to the idea. When he first joined the pack, Sam wanted him to lead it, but he refused and gave the responsibility to him instead. Jake was born to Billy and Sarah he was 9 years old, his mother Sarah died in a tragic car crash, although he recovered from the pain better than his sisters did, thanks in part to his sisters, Rachel and Rebecca, filling the role of mother for him as much as they were able. Since his sisters were away, he became his father's only company at home, especially after he became wheel-chair bound due to diabetes. During free time, he enjoys rebuilding automotive vehicles, hanging out with his friends, and playing with Renesmee, his girlfriend. He also has an interest in watching action movies and commenting on bloody scenes. He has dark brown eyes, black hair, russet skin, and is 6'7.

Sam Uley, Sam was raised on the Quileute reservation by his mother, Allison Uley. The stress of providing for a family was too much for his father, who left when Sam was very young. Sam took on most of what should have been his father's responsibilities, and as a result he was always very mature for his age. When two Soc's had followed him to his neighborhood, and beat him near to death, he promised to protect all of the reservation. His relationship with his mother and Leah (His girlfriend) became more difficult because he couldn't give away any information about what had happened to him. His relationship with Leah was strained, but not broken. .

Seth Clearwater, was born and grew up in La Push with his family. As a child, he has always been happy, optimistic and purely kind. He has a sister Leah, who he cares deeply for, and is very protective of. Seth is immature, childish, but cheerful, optimistic and exceptionally kind. He idolizes Jacob. He can also be depicted as forceful and independent when he wants to do something important. He also has an energetic and self-assured attitude.

Leah Clearwater, the main character to this fine story. As a child, Leah was very close to her cousin, Emily Young. As a freshman in high school, Leah began dating, and then fell in love with Sam Uley. They were involved in a serious relationship for three years. During her junior year of high school, Sam was beat up and Leah's life was thrown into upheaval. She has been described as beautiful in an exotic way. She has perfect copper skin and eyelashes "like feather dusters", and being around 5'10" tall. She wears her sleek black hair down to her shoulder blades, and it's often in a french braid.

**_Soc's_**

Victoria, cool, cruel, and cunning. Curly deep red hair. Jame's girlfriend. Creepy crimson eyes.

James, arrogant and cruel. Blonde shoulder length hair, normally kept in a ponytail. Victoria's boyfriend. Creepy crimson eyes.

Laurent, more merciful, and calm, than Victoria, or James. Black skin and hair, always done in dread locks. Creepy crimson eyes.

Alice Cullen, Alice is a very beautiful person, petite, the shortest of the Cullens at 4'10". She is "thin in the extreme", with small, "pixie-like" features. She is also has to have large eyes and long, delicate eyebrows. Her hair is cropped short, spiky, and inky black because her head was shaved. She has golden eyes. Used to be involved with Jasper Hale. Alice is portrayed as being optimistic, and she loves freely. She often ignores other people's advice and does things her own way, which usually results in the outcome being better than predicted. She is kind and cares for those she loves.

Emmett Cullen, is very tall, very burly, and to the students at Forks high school, very intimidating. Standing at 6'5", he is the tallest of the Cullens, towering over Alice by nearly two feet. His strength gives him a rather filled out form, but he is not regarded as being overweight, just muscular. His height helps spread out his weight. He is as very handsome with dimples and slightly curly, dark brown hair that almost looks black, giving him a childish look not often seen in a grown man. He is physically the strongest of the Cullens. Like the rest of his family, he has pale skin and golden eyes. Emmett is a naturally cheerful and childish character. He loves to laugh and make jokes, and would try to lighten up tense situations with his sense of humor. Unlike some of his family members, he never hesitates to speak his mind. He appears to be thoughtless, impatient, reckless, makes rash decisions and allow his instincts to take over, but also optimistic and never worries about things beyond his control.

Edward Cullen is noted to be extremely attractive. His facial features are described as perfect and angular - high cheekbones, a strong jawline, a straight nose and full lips. His untidy hair retains the unusual bronze shade that he inherited from his biological mother, Elizabeth Masen. His eyes, are described as topaz or liquid gold. Edward stands at 6'2", and has a thin and lanky but muscular body. Edward is usually described as brooding and stubborn, but also very kind and compassionate. Edward is a bit of a romantic at heart. He often over analyzes situations and has a tendency to overreact, especially in situations where his family's safety is potentially at risk.

Carlisle Cullen is said to look like a model. He has collar-length blond hair, is 6'2", with a well-toned medium frame, gentle eyes and is 23 . He is described as a movie star and someone once said that many nurses cannot concentrate on their work while he is around. But as soon as Carlisle was settled and married to Esme, he said that the admiration was quickly hushed in the hospital. Carlisle is slight but muscular and has a slight English accent from his youth, but can speak with a flawless American accent. It is also been said that he looks like Zeus's "younger better-looking brother". His eye color is Golden.

Esme Cullen is married to Carlisle Cullen. She is described as being 5'6" tall, with billows of gently waving, caramel-colored hair. Her face is heart-shaped with dimples, and her figure is described as slender but rounded. Her eye color is brown. She is also described as having delicate eyebrows and a warm, compassionate look to her face. Esme is an extremely warm individual who is gifted with the ability to love the people around her passionately. She has always had strong maternal instincts, which is why she is able to open her heart so easily to her adoptive children. This is due to the death of her first and only child when he was only a few days old.

Rosalie Hale is married to Emmett Cullen. Rosalie is described as being the "most beautiful person in the world", as she is astoundingly gorgeous. She is 5'9" tall and statuesque, with an elegant figure similar to a model's. She has long wavy blond hair that falls halfway down to the middle of her back that perfectly suits the black eyes that she has. Rosalie is described as being narcissistic and self-centered, but extremely loyal to her friends and family. She became very shallow and naive as a result of the attention and love caused by her beauty, and had never been envious of anyone other than her best friend Vera, who had found love in her marriage. Rosalie enjoys the effect she has on men who become easily stunned by her beauty and women who become jealous of her; however, because of this, she is not happy when someone else appears to be more attractive than her or receive more attention than her.

Jasper Hale, our favorite Soc. Jasper can sometimes pass as cold, because he has a very militaristic mindset from his time with his father, who had trained him from a young age. However, the truth is that he is a very kind, polite, gallant and simply good person. He is described as 'a good Southern gentleman'. He is a natural scholar and avid reader, and has a shrewd mind on business and battle tactics. In the Cullen family, Jasper is the best fighter, the second fastest (after Edward), and the second strongest (after Emmett). The Quileute 'Pack' consider Jasper the largest strongest opponent above all the other Cullens, describing him as "power and speed and death rolled into one." He is charismatic, and can normally deflate anger. Jasper is 6'3" tall and has honey blond hair that falls just above his collar. He is muscular, but lean, unlike his brother Emmett. Like the other Cullens, he has rather pale skin. His eye color is grey. He has many scars on his body, face, neck and jaw from the fight ring he was forced to enter when he was younger.

_**Extra's** _

Renesmee 'Nessie' Swan, Jacob's girlfriend. Brown hair, and eyes. Pale.

Bella Swan, Edwards girlfriend. Brown hair and eyes, very clumsy, very pale skin.

Charlie Swan, Billy Black's good friend from way back. Father of Bella Swan. Uncle of Renesmee Swan

Billy Black, tribe elder, Jake's father.

Sue Clearwater, tribe elder. Widow to Harry Clearwater. Before her husband's death, she was a nice and caring nurse, but now drinks often, and although never hits her children Leah, and Seth, screams at them often.

Emily Uley, friend of Leah Clearwater. Sweet and gentle nature.

Rachel Black, sister to Jake. Paul Lahote's girlfriend

Rebecca Black, sister to Jake Black. Married to Solomon Finau

* * *

**That took forEVER!**

**Sorry for any mistakes :/**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Twilight**

**Some people asked about what happened to Sam, that forced him away for two weeks. I decided that when he got jumped by Soc' (Unnamed, except for James.) they broke his femur, so he stayed in the woods and survived for two weeks. He then made a makeshift crutch, and limped out of the forest.**

**I decided I didn't like the actors/actresses that played Jasper/Leah. So now imagine Kumiko Konishi as Leah, and Austin Butler/Alex Pettyfer as Jasper  
**

* * *

**L**POV

I was woken by a shrill shriek.

I fell out of bed, and frantically searched my room for my knifes*. After I grabbed it, I ran downstairs.

I was surprised by the sight before me, because all I saw was Jake being held up bridal style by Seth.

I relaxed my grip on my blade.

"What are you two ding-bats doing?" I asked, startling both.

Seth dropped Jake like a sack of potato's.

"I- We- He. Snake." Seth said, stuttering in embarrassment.

"It was poisonous." Jake said, getting off the floor, and nodding his head as if to reassure me.

"Oh, was it now?" I asked, with a look of false acceptance.

"Oh, ya! I huge viper!" Seth said, enthusiastically, with Jake still nodding his head.

"Really? A viper? What did it look like?" I asked, skeptically.

"Well, it was a pale grey color, about two feet, and had a triangular head! Ya, it was about to-" Jake was saying as I interrupted him.

"Severus?** Where are you, boy? Severus!" I call out, searching for my snake.

"Severus? Who's Severu- AHHHHHHH!" Jake screamed (In a high, girly squeal), jumping back into Seth's arms, as Severus slithers right past his feet, and on to my arm.

"Seth, Jake. Meet Severus. He is a _Hypsiglena torquata_ otherwise known as a Night Snake. I found him when I went exploring a couple of days ago. Would you like to touch him? He's only a little bit poisonous." I said, with a smile, knowing that neither of them would have the guts to do it.

Them both get shook their heads mutely, eyes wide, and watching Severus as if he was about to strike.

"Oh, relax! He's not dangerous to humans, and he only eats lizards! As I said, he doesn't even have enough venom to harm a human. He doesn't even have a triangle head! He just flattens his head to make it look triangular!" I huff.

"I'm just going to go back to sleep, now." Says Jake, as he slowly backs into the hallway.

"Oh, no you're not! You two woke me up! I won't be able to go back to sleep, and it's 5:48, and we have to be at school by 7:30. By the way, what were you two doing up so early?"

"Well, I crashed on the floor last night, when _cretin_ here, decides to grab himself a snack. So, there I was, sleeping soundly on the floor, until he STEPPED ON ME!" Jake yelled at Seth.

"Hey. Moron. _Stop yelling before you wake Mom up!"_ I hiss at him, resulting with Severus hissing at him. Resulting in him shutting up.

"You two make breakfast, I'm going to go get Sam. Here, one of you hold Severus." I continue, walking out the door, handing him to Seth.

As I get closer to his house, I hear... erm... _strange,_ sounds coming from the open window... _Sam's _open window. I press my lips in a thin line and continue, to what is sure to be a ugly sight.

**_"SAM JOSHUA ULEY! _All right now, I'm comin' in. Any man, or _woman_ I see in there, I'm gonna shoot. Any sumbitch takes a shot at me, I will not only kill, but I'm gonna pull his intestines out by his throat. Burn his damn house down.***" **I roar.

I hear with great satisfaction, a scream of fright from both parties. I walk forward onto his porch, and break down his unlocked door with my _steel-toed _boots.

As I walk in, I see the face of the woman.

**_"EMILY!"_ **I howl, my voiced breaking, and you can hear the pain and heartbreak in the word.

I race up the stairs to where Sam is cowering.

"Listen here. You will not speak to me, you will not seek me out, but you _will _treat her right." I say, my voice colder than ice. I take one of the knives that I had forgotten was in my hand, and throw it right next to his head.

I spit on the floor next to his feet, and storm out the door.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to update, but I warned you that it would take a while! It will probably take less time for the next chapter, because I just got to a key part in the story!**

***- She has two (Now one) knife that she always keeps on her person. The one she threw was a black switchblade that was three inches long and one inch wide, it was also serrated. The other knife (Her favorite) is a silver, five inch blade when folded, one inch wide, with a wicked sharp blade that could cut through skin like butter. This blade is kept on a necklace that she hides under her shirt.**

****- I couldn't resist! Severus Snape, Severus the snake :P**

*****- This is kinda taken from a move, but I altered it, so that it (Kinda) fit into this... spectacle.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Don't own Twilight**

**P.S. I changed it.. Sam hadn't broken up with Leah. Sam wasn't missing for two weeks, he was just jumped by Soc's, and nearly beat to death. I'm the best procrastinator ever. I waited TWO MONTHS! I felt bad. You guys should have PM'ed me! I night have moved a little faster.**

* * *

**Two Years Later**

**LPOV**

"Ugh, idiots. Can't believe they'd make me.."

"Excuse me, ma'am." said a man with a slight southern drawl, interrupting my mumblings.

"How may I help you?" I ask, turning around to see a _fine _looking male with a solemn expression.

"I'm looking for the Clearwaters' residence."

"You don't have to walk much farther, just follow me." So I lead him to my house. "Here we are. Now, what can I help you with?"

He looked a little confused.

"I am Leah Clearwater." I said, amused at the surprised look on his handsomely scarred face. _'Wait, scars? _Yes, scars_. Barely visible ones'_

Great. Now, not only do I talk to myself, but I answer as well. Not a good sign._ Well, it's your head, not mine._

"I'm Jasper Cullen, adopted son of Dr. Cullen. Mrs. Clearwater was admitted to the hospital."

"Why? What happened?"

"She broke her tibia."

"That's awful. Let me just go get my brother, Seth." I took a deep breath. "SETH! WE HAVE TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL! AND DON"T FORGET THE MONEY!" I watched as Jasper flinched at the sound of my voice. "Sorry about that, but it's the only way to get him to pay attention."

"That's alright. I have a brother just like that."

**JPOV**

"Leah!" a harsh voice called out, making Leah flinch, just visably.

I moved in front of her protectively.

"Yes, Sam?" She said nervously.

"Who is that? What is he doing here?"

"This is Jasper Cul-" Leah was cut off by a very muscular man, with black hair and near black eyes.

"YOU LET A SOC ON OUR TERRITORY?!" He yelled.

"Sam, he just came down here to tell me-"

"I don't care. I can't believe you would do this-"

"Sam. He came down here for a reason, obviously it was important-"

"You know what happened."

"Actually, I don't. Because YOU WOULDN'T TELL ME!"

"You don't need to know the details."

I stood back and let them argue back and forth, like watching a tennis game.

"And yet, you won't let any of us-"

"YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOW!"

"Excuse me..." I inturupted. Causing both heads to swivel towards me.

"YOU JUST STAY OUT OF THIS YOU LITTLE-"

"SAM! He came here to tell us Sue broke a bone. He's the son of the-"

"Yes, yes. Son of the good looking doctor. I still can't believe you would do this."

"Chill, he's only one Soc. It's not like he will bring down our society."

"You never know."

Another heavily muscled guy came running down the stairs.

"Leah!" He smiled warmly. As he noticed Sam his smile dropped into a cold glare. "Sam."

"Did you gather the money?" Leah asked softly, her icy stare warmed at the sight of Seth. "Can you show us the way to the hospital where Sue is? We don't have a car."

"Of course. I walked here anyway." I replied gently.

"Thank you."


End file.
